1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing designs on terracotta containers, the surfaces of which have been at least partly covered with a glaze. In the method, the glaze is cut through and is grinded or etched away with glass cutting tools to expose the terracotta surface beneath. The glaze is removed to produce a design or pattern on the surface of the container to enhance the visual appeal and aesthetics of the container.
2. Background Information
Flowers and plants are common decorative elements in environments ranging from business offices to homes. Some type of container, such as a vase, a basket, or a pot, is of course required to hold flowers and plants, especially in indoor settings. Since the flowers or plants are used to accomplish a decorative purpose, it is therefore often the case that the appearance of the flower or plant container is as important as the flower itself for the purpose of matching the decor of the room and to produce a desirable visual and aesthetic appeal.
One type of container that can be used is a terracotta pot. The terracotta pot has a somewhat plain surface that can be covered with a glaze to enhance the visual appearance. To further enhance the appearance, decorative designs can be produced in or on the glaze. The designs can be of virtually any type, including patterns, pictures, images, and outlines.